Jazz and Scotch
by Whoka
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are aspiring jazz musicians hoping to make it big in the city, hoping for their big break. An opportunity like no other presents itself and the two boys can't help but jump at the proposition. Where will it lead them: fortune, fame, love? GaaNaru KibaHina ShikaTem (First Fan-fiction)
1. Chapter 1: How It Begins

JAZZ and SCOTCH.

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

CHAPTER ONE.

There's something nihilistic about living in the city; that at any point someone could attain the ever fleeting ideal of success, despite the posh businessmen and women pulling the strings; It is this thought that drives forward those who contend fate with little in their pockets but bus-fair.

The placid puddles break beneath the hastening feet of the city jettisoning water and oil into the air, leaving those begging sodden in the oleaginous blood of Konohagakure's streets. Amongst the clacking of high heals and crowds of trench coats and briefcases stood a small coffee shop. The establishment, although minuscule when compared to the vast size of the city around it, welcomed everyone into its french-pane doors to relax and enjoy a cup of freshly pressed coffee.

The atmosphere was charming, the walls were painted with soft earth tones and the floor was a nice off white cream. Leather couches sat by a small gas fireplace, people reading novels sat at bistro tables and customers with laptops, sat in booths all engrossed in their own worlds.

"Really? I've never known Shikamaru to ever go out of his way for anything- are you sure?" The question was barked out with intrigue more so than uttered with doubt. The young man graced with the youth of his early twenties and an unruly mane of umber hair framed his strong features. The young man was wearing a gray hoodie and a pair of distressed black jeans, he playfully reached over and smacked his friend's shoulder laughing.

A short exclamation of mock annoyance overcame the raucous nature of the busy coffee shop as a boy in his late teens, dressed in an orange jacket, black tee-shirt and blue jeans; his head was adorned with a mop of brilliant golden hair that bounced as he dramatized his overly obvious attempt at fraudulent hurt, "Of course I'm sure! I was told by Ino, who was told by Sakura, who was in turn told by some guy living in a box, who was told by the President." Naruto paused, as if for dramatic emphasis, "Jesus, Kiba you think I didn't check for myself? I got it from the source."

"Honestly Naruto? Can you blame anyone for even having the smallest amount of doubt?" A short burst of chuckles escaped the brunets lips, "Shikamaru engaged to some hotshot blonde from Sunagakure- seems kinda out there man."

"Well it's true dog breath!" Naruto grinned prodding Kiba in the chest with his index finger.

"Whatever, whisker boy." He retorted slapping Naruto's finger away.

Naruto glanced down to his friend's companion a massive white hound and he glanced between the hound and its owner who was babying his mocha, "So- Kiba, any word on that girl from Akamaru's obedience school that you've refused to even try to ask out? Whats it been four months?" Naruto's smile grew as the blush on Kiba's face became more evident and his friend's inability to act casually.

"Shut the hell up Naruto, besides your love life isn't anything to brag about."

"That's just because I haven't met the right girl yet!"

"Right- and when you do, I'm sure she'll come to love that you're- what was it Sai calls you?." Kiba howled with laughter as Naruto's face adopted the darkest shade of red he had ever witnessed on anyone.

"Fuck you K-Kiba!" Naruto called out, slamming his fist on the table standing up and thrusting his right hand forward pointing dramatically at his friend's face, "I have all the proper equipment and its perfectly proportionate if not bigger!"

"Jeez Naruto, chill." Kiba swiveled his head around and groaned at all the people now actively staring at them now, "You're embarrassing yourself and most importantly- me!" A small bark came as if almost an agreement from the large canine. Kiba let out a strangled sigh and reaches for his wallet, "Naruto have you been practicing our new ensemble?", as the last syllable escaped his lips, he had uncovered a small white business card from within the confines of his leather wallet.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Of course I have Kiba, you know I don't joke around when it comes to that." Naruto lips slowly fell as he lowered himself back into his seat. "I don't go back on my word, I will make it big- and you'll be right their next to me."

"I know, I'm just- I'm just making sure man, remember that talent scout is going to be at the club tomorrow night," Kiba slides the business card over to his blond band-mate, "We might get our big break man, and there won't be anymore lonely, empty flats, late bills, or stale leftover ramen."

Naruto smirked at the ramen comment as he took the white rectangular card stock and glanced at its faces; plain, simple, and underwhelming. He couldn't help but think that the card spoke loudly about its owner: Business.

Orochimaru Yamaguchi

Talent Scout and Music Producer

Otogakure Records

"Who gave this to you again Kiba? It wasn't directly given to you by this Orochimaru guy- was it?" Naruto asked skeptically as he observed the writing scribbled upon the back of the card, '2100 at the Katsuya Jazz Bar'.

"No- it was-" Kiba made a face as he burned a hole into the shops ceiling trying to remember, "Jeez, uh... whats his name again?" Kiba mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, "Kabuto I think his name was; said something about him being this Orochimaru guy's secretary or something. I bumped into him outside the bar. Oh, speaking of the bar- Tsunade was asking about you again." Kiba looked down at his mocha and glanced back up to his blond friend.

"Hn."

"Naruto, you can't keep this up she's worried about you, I mean she wont out right admit it- but I can tell." Kiba stood up and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's been six months, she needs you too man."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I'm always right." He says with a chuckle, "I'll see you tomorrow- and Tsunade?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Tsunade- I'll stop by tonight." Naruto almost whispered.

Kiba's mouth twitches downward a bit, but nods as he and Akamaru make their way out of the small coffee shop, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto sighed, "My coffee's gone cold."

Authors Note:

Thank you checking this story out, I'm very aware that it's rather on the short side. I'm somewhat testing the waters since I haven't ever attempted anything outside the horror genre let alone a fan-fiction. I do plan on updating weekly (Dependent on Reviews), hopefully I can keep to that schedule. Please leave me a review with some helpful artistic criticism if applicable, thank you once again. Much love!

-Whoka


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Before

CHAPTER TWO.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Naruto glanced up and down the hallway to the apartment building, not much had changed the place was still as plain as it ever was: white walls, dusty red carpet, and crooked pictures of people long dead hung on the walls. The sound of soft jazz could be heard in the flat in front of him.

"Who the hell is it!?" Naruto hears the bellowing come from the other side of the door, "This better be good! It's ten-forty-five!" Naruto shook his head and forced a smile as the door ferociously swung open, reveling a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties with long blond hair, she was wearing a lacy nightgown that was riding dangerously low, barely able to contain her large breasts.

"Haha- Hey Granny!" Naruto cheered out as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-naruto?" Tsunade paused, looking at the boy, "How dare you! How dare you come by smiling like some stupid fool after not talking or checking in for months!" The older lady grabbed him by his collar and scowled, her long blonde hair draping in front of her face, "I should strangle you!"

Naruto forced out a laugh, "Hey, I didn't mean-" It was quick, so quick that the blonde boy hadn't even processed what was happening. He was quite suddenly being entwined with what felt like pythons trying their damnedest to squeeze the life out of him. Naruto found his face pushed into Tsunade's neck and her arms locked around his torso. "Granny, honestly it's-" Again Naruto was cut off, but this time it was his shoulder- it was wet, "Tsunade?"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Granny." Tsunade mumbled through her tears. "Come on brat, come inside, I have some tea on the stove." She practically dragged Naruto inside without another word. Once inside Tsunade let Naruto go and she allowed herself to smile, "Go sit down I'll get the tea and honey."

Naruto glanced around as he made his way to the dining table, which in all honesty was about the size of a common bistro table. The apartment hadn't changed much at all, it was still relatively clean other than the living room which from where he was sitting appeared to be in a current state of disarray. It seemed like Tsunade was using it as a makeshift office, there were at least five stacks of papers and envelopes that he could make out from his current position. "Granny- are you alright? There are a lot of papers over there."

"Naruto unless you want this tea in your lap you will stop calling me that." She threatened as she placed the small cups down on the table and filled them. "It's just the bar Naruto, lots of bills and paperwork that's all. Nothing to bother yourself with."

"If you say so Gra-" Naruto to note of Tsunade's face glaring at him, "Ahem, Tsunade."

The blonde woman sipped on her tea and sighed, "Okay Naruto, where have you been? I have it in my right mind to fire you. You haven't shown up to the bar and performed once in the last six months." A small sigh breaks her interrogation, "Naruto, why haven't you shown up?"

"You know why."

"You're right I do. But do you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know why!" The blonde uttered with a tone of disbelief peppered into his statement. "Why even ask that!?"

"Because Naruto, have you ever once said it?" Tsunade shook her head, "You haven't acknowledged it out loud yet, it hasn't become real for you and its been six months Naruto."

"What do you want me to do Tsunade yell it to the world, throw a parade?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "He left me Tsunade! Jiraiya left me, He left me just like Mom and Dad!" Naruto screamed, tears running down his face, "He- He left me."

A deafening silence engulfed the room and pressed itself for several minutes, leaving the two blondes in an awkward situation, bringing them both to face the sudden conundrum of attempting to figure out where to go from here.

"Naruto." Tsunade whispered finally breaking the silence, her face painted with sorrow, "Jiraiya didn't leave you, death isn't as trivial as a goodbye. You know this." Tsunade glance down to her tea shifting it between her hands, "Jiraiya cared deeply for you, all he ever did was brag to me about how great of a musician you were and that whenever he looked at you he could see all the best parts of him in you. Jiraiya always considered you to be nothing less than his very own grandson Naruto."

Tsunade shook her head, silence attempting to press itself between them once again, "I'm inclined to agree with Jiraiya, I do see that perverts influence in you. Luckily he was also correct in the notion of it being all the good things."

Naruto's face adorned a slight shade of pink and as if to hide it, he glanced up to the wall he was nearest to, a picture of Tsunade and Jiraiya enjoying a drink and laughing, framed forever a frozen memory of better times. "He sure looks happy here." Naruto says with a small smile.

"Yeah, that was the opening night of the bar." Tsunade smiles gingerly at Naruto, "You remember that night right? You played that rendition of _'Walk in the Night',_ that is a favored memory of mine."

"Yeah, I do remember that! That old perv couldn't stop talking about his new novel, and kept interrupting my opening act." Naruto laughed, 'When was the last time he had done that? When was the last time he didn't have to force a laugh?' Naruto couldn't remember. "What do you think he's doing right now?", Naruto pondered aloud.

"I'm sure he's standing right next to you Naruto, smiling."

"I like the sound of that." The blonde boy said as he quickly emptied his tea cup into his stomach, sighing contently.

"Kiba told me that you're going to be performing at the bar again, some kind of talent scout?"

"Yeah, we've been rehearsing a new fusion song, hopefully if all goes as planned you won't have to worry about those pesky bills anymore." Naruto smirked giving a thumbs up and a wink to the other blonde.

"Hey, don't worry about something like that kid; I've got all those bills handled." Tsunade waved her hand dismissing the whiskered boys comment. The busty woman smiled, "Tell Kiba, I said thank you, for convincing you to finally come visit me."

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess you and Kiba talk often?"

"Well he made the plans for you to perform tomorrow night, plus he's been pretty active when it comes to the bar, I know he won't let me pay him- keeps saying 'It's no big deal, really.', but please tell him that I said thanks." She pauses and pours herself some more tea, "I've also taken the liberty of contacting all your friends to attend you and Kiba's 'big break'."

"No way- really!?"

Tsunade just stared at him and sighed, her face practically screaming, 'No shit Sherlock, when have I ever lied to you.', she shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "I was planning on having it be a surprise, but whatever."

"All of them?!" Naruto exclaims, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, Choji, Lee, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru." Running down the list in her head making sure that she remembered everyone.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pondered aloud, looking at his hands, small scars littered his knuckles.

Tsunade frowned, "I'm sorry Naruto, he never picked up his phone. I don't think he's coming." She says with a slight hint of regret in her voice. She watched as Naruto rubbed his hands, specifically over the knuckles. "Naruto-"

"Don't worry about it! He'll come back when he's ready, I know it!" Blue eyes shone brightly as he looked up at her. He chuckled as he rose to his feet, "The Bastard." He mumbled out just barely reaching Tsunade's ears. "Well I think I should get going! Big night tomorrow, need to get some rest!" The young musician began walking to the front door and with a smile and a thumbs up he called out "Just watch Granny, I'll make it big, believe it!"

"You little brat! I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade screamed rocketing out of her chair with her fist in the air. Yet before she could cross the room Naruto had already quickly exited and began making his way out of the apartment complex. "Che, stupid brat.", Tsunade said, shaking her head as a smile crept onto her face, "Jiraiya, that boy is just like you."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The city never stops playing its song, not even in the seediest parts of town. Neon lights coming in reds, blues, and greens blink declaring such things like: 'Open 24/7', 'Girls, Girls, Girls', and 'Liquor and Beer'. Music can be heard coming from within the many bars as well as yelling and the sounds of fist fights. Often a car will pass by and rush through a puddle showering the woman and occasional man working the streets, earning a loud, "Fuck you!" of sorts. Dark alley ways led to Konohagakure's decrepit underbelly and the smell of piss and vomit permeated the ghettos air. Naruto never flinched as the water from a passing car soaked his shoes, it's much too commonplace now to even bother caring about something so trivial. The blond haired boy glanced at the young women leaning into car windows, skirts so short that even with such small movement their undergarments peeked out from underneath, their stilettos clacked impatiently waiting for their customers to answer their proposition.

Groups of men gathered in corners or along the edge of alleyways, eyes shifting up and down the street, as they palmed small bags into paying hands. Now and again you would hear them call out, "Five-o, Pigs or The Beast!" When familiar black and white cars came rolling through the neighborhood. Amongst the sounds of people talking, music blasting, car tires squealing and the occasional police siren it wasn't uncommon to catch the sounds of loud popping noises most often in quick successions. Naruto knew quite well how to survive in the downtown junction and go unnoticed when he needed to, honestly the latter wasn't difficult for him, he was practically a seasoned veteran when it comes to being invisible.

The young man approached his apartment complex, almost dragging himself inside. The foyer was everything but grand, in fact it resembled more of a hallway leading to a staircase and an elevator with a metal gate blocking entry into it and makeshift metal sign with the words, 'Out of Order' spray painted sloppily onto its face. The Elevator hasn't worked since a shooting that happened inside it last year thus forcing Naruto to make the trek up seven flights of stairs.

Naruto never lifted his gaze from the steps, as he was silently counting each one as his foot made contact with it. It wasn't long before he had reached his floor and mumbled out, "Two hundred and ten.". Naruto found that people in this part of town tended to leave you alone if you never made eye contact, not that he made looking down a habit, it's just on those days that he really wasn't up for shooting the shit with his neighbors, he found it was easier to avoid them by taking this act into practice. The blond reached his door and unlocked it with his key, he pulled up on the handle lifting the door a bit and slammed his shoulder into it as to get it open. "I really need to fix that door."

His apartment was small, a 1 bed/1 bath with an old hallway of a kitchen with even older appliances, there was a small area one could call a nook more so than a living-room and his closet was barely big enough to fit him. He sat down on his bed and sighed, "Jiraiya if you are there, do you think you could like go all exorcist on the Landlord and make him order a renovation for this room?" Naruto let out a small laugh when his phone vibrated. "Who could be texting me this late?" He said as he opened his messages, 'One text message from Shikamaru.'

'Hey Naruto, just a heads up Temari my fiancee is coming with me says she might be interested in scooping you up for a band that her brother is starting up. I don't really know any specifics and she's been real pushy about me giving you a heads up. Don't bother responding I won't reply, its too much of a hassle.'

Naruto laughed, "Jeez Shikamaru's whipped."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you to kenchan16 who has reviewed, followed and saved this to their favorites!

This is roughly the length I'm pushing for each chapter, let me know if it still seems too short. Remember if it is too short and everyone thinks that its too quick of a read than I will attempt to extend my word count but this will also extend the time it will take to update chapters.

Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated; I take all advice into account, although I will not sacrifice my writing style or divert the plot I have for this story in anyway.

-Whoka


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning Of

CHAPTER THREE.

Persistent buzzing filled the small bedroom like radio-static, a small stream of light found its place on the blonde human heap tossing to avoid the suns ever looming beam. A loud groan fragrance with the bouquet of dragon's breath found liberation from the mouth of the young musician. Naruto frowned, his legs felt like sandbags, and he must have fallen asleep on his arm because his right limb now was doing a fine impersonation of wet spaghetti. "Jesus! Shut the hell up!" The boy yelled, using his left hand to fling his pillow at the screaming alarm clock that currently read 7;30am. Naruto clicked on his phone's music application and yawned as he pressed shuffle. The sound of rain chimes reached his ears, and with a smile he began to hum as the cool melody of a tenor sax infused itself into the music with a mellow assertiveness.

Naruto knew this is all it would take to get him up as he felt the rhythm work its way through his body. Music moved him with no less than a bop in his step as he approached his bathroom. "Boom, Bap, Boom, Ba-boom, Bap." Naruto improvised his own drum beat into the soothing music and turned on his shower shortly after discarding his clothes to the floor, he entered the shower; his phone sitting on the sink.

Ding Dong.

Naruto sighed as he washed the shampoo out of his hair, dancing to the music coming from his phone. He grinned as a familiar tune started to play: It was elegant yet defiant; the pianist climbing the keys with a soothing proficiency, the guitars mellow yet rebellious electric slides echoed with attitude, and then that mature raspy voice that was shaking with the guitars soft wailing, masterfully holding notes. "What a talent, one day I'll be playing with those legends! Especially 'The S-"

"Naruto! Hurry the hell up! I let myself in when you didn't answer the door. I want to get some coffee, preferably today, while I'm still young and have my roguish good looks!" A voice barked from the other side of his bathroom door.

"K-Kiba!? Yeah, hold on- I'm almost done."

The young brunet dramatically flopped on to his friend's bed, Akamaru barks at him. He looked around the room and sighed, "Akamaru I don't know why he stays here, and refuses to move in with us. This place is so-" He sighs rubbing his eyes, "It's not right for him to be alone." He whispers to his pet.

Akamaru lets out a small whine in what seemed to be agreement.

Kiba smirks as he hears the familiar music coming from the bathroom. "That knucklehead, always playing the same old shit." He says to himself. He had to admit though, there weren't many jazz musicians, hell any type of musician that could hold a candle to 'The Sandman' that man whoever he is, is a genius. Kiba stood up when he heard the water cut off and mere seconds after Naruto walked out of the bathroom towel firmly placed around his tanned waist.

"Hey Kiba! Sorry got lost in the shower." He laughed as he made his way to his closet and pulled out an orange blazer and black dress shirt. Naruto glanced at what Kiba was wearing and chuckled, "Should we match?"

Kiba waved his hand, laughing at his friend, "Come on Naruto just make sure you're wearing something nice." Kiba smirked as he gave a small vogue pose, "As you can see Kiba is sporting this years Calvin Klein, stunning isn't it?" he stated in his best announcer voice.

"Not enough orange if you ask me." Naruto jokingly jabbed.

"Tch- everything's orange with you dork."

Naruto smirked poking Kiba in the chest, "Would you mind joining me to grab some ramen? I have to get something in my stomach before I drink any coffee or else I'll be stuck in the john all day." Kiba grimaced and gave a small groan, "Look here dog breath you came by early and I haven't eaten yet, don't give me that face."

"Okay, okay. No need to get upset or any more descriptive, the last thing I care to have this early in the morning is a conversation on your bowel movements." Kiba put his hands up defensively, looking to Akamaru for support, said canine was much too busy sniffing at some of Naruto's shoes. "So did you stop by Tsunade's like you said you would?" Kiba probed suddenly averting his eyes away from Naruto as he dropped his towel to dress his lower half. "Jeez Naruto- couldn't you give me a heads up?"

Naruto laughed, "Whatever Kiba, we were dorm mates for the longest time, you act like you've never seen my junk before." Naruto started buttoning his dress shirt and glanced at his phone, "Yeah I went and visited Granny Tsunade."

"How'd it go?" Kiba glanced over to see if Naruto was now decent, seeing that he was in fact now buttoning his shirt he faced his blond friend.

"Fine."

"Fine? Naruto come on- you've got to give me more than that, how am I even supposed to work with 'fine'?" Kiba scolded walking over to his friends nightstand and opening it, "I know you're probably uncomfortable with this certain subject matter, but come on man! You're my best friend, and last I checked, I was yours- so please just- just let me in." He pulled out a pair of black suspenders and tossed them to the blond who promptly caught them and nodded signaling his thanks.

"She gave me tea." Naruto paused attaching the suspenders to his slacks and placing them over his shoulders with a snap, "We talked about..."

Kiba frowned, "Jiraiya." he added.

"Yeah Jiraiya. Anyway, she gave me a nice trip down memory lane and reminded me that Jiraiya was watching over me or beside me or whatever, it was nice." Naruto gave a small smile as he thought about it, he could almost hear that old pervert laughing right now. Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, smiling at him. He didn't say a word, he didn't have to; Naruto's face lit up almost immediately his eyes shimmering like two freshly shined sapphires. Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder as well and brought him in for a hug. "Thanks Kiba."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

It was raining heavily by the time Naruto and Kiba arrived at the hole-in-the-wall ramen shop decorated liberally in Asian aesthetics, 'Ramen Ichiraku'; a place that Naruto swore by, in his own words, "The greatest place to grab something to eat ever!". Kiba never disagreed with the blond that it was indeed a great place to eat, but he wouldn't ever admit to Naruto that he was fond of the place himself. Kiba rather enjoyed teasing his loud knucklehead of a friend and he would take whatever ammunition he could, to poke fun at the hyperactive blond. He did wish that every once in a while he and Naruto could grab some steak instead, thinking to himself, "Maybe I'll just hit up Choji and the gang to go to Yakiniku Q for dinner tomorrow."

Naruto was practically drooling over his cup of to-go ramen when the door to the ramen shop swung open, Naruto looked up and his smile only grew. In jogged a young man sporting a bowl-cut, green tee-shirt and green sweatpants. "Hey! Bushy Brow!" Naruto waved excitedly before turning around and paying Teuchi the owner of the shop for his food, "Thanks old man." Naruto stated as he gave him a thumbs up, the shop owner merely laughed and nodded at the boy.

"Naruto what a pleasant surprise to catch you on my five mile morning run!" The large brow boy exclaimed excitably, "Ah and you too Kiba! This really is a great surprise! Yosh!"

Kiba's eye twitched, "Whats surprising about catching Naruto in 'Ichiraku'? He might as well live here, he's here so often." Kiba thought to himself, looking over at the blond who was now clasping the other boy's hand tightly as if they were going to arm wrestle, Kiba sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "These two are a mess." He mused.

"So Naruto, I'm very excited to watch you and Kiba perform tonight! As Master Guy always says you can't fail with the power of youth on your side! I know you both will do amazingly tonight!" He says with a wink. Kiba flinches at the sight of this.

"You betcha Lee!" A voice calls out from the entryway.

"Oh- no." Kiba groans, face now fully placed into the palm of his hand.

Naruto glances over Lee's shoulder to find a man dressed identically as the friend he is currently engaging in a handshake. "Hey Guy! You're here too?" Naruto shouts happily. He releases Lee's hand and runs his hand through his hair.

"Your absolutely right! I wouldn't miss a morning run with my student for the world!" Guy smiled as he rocketed his hand forward with a thumbs up and added in a wink for good measure.

"Ah! Sensei!" Lee's eyes sparkled with glee, "I've done it! I've beat you to Ichiraku!"

Guy laughs walking over to the group, "Yes that would appear so Lee." Lee smiles as it looks like he's about to say something but is suddenly interrupted. CRACK! Lee suddenly tumbles to the ground, only to look up at his Sensei with confusion, who is now standing there with his fist pointed upward. Leaving a very stunned Naruto staring at the space Lee once was. "Lee, you would have beat me if it wasn't for the fact that I had already completed the run earlier this morning before you arrived! This is my second morning run!"

"What the actual fuck- is going on." Kiba frowned shaking his head, "It's only eight-forty-five, and I think I could use a drink, a tall, strong one."

Guy reaches out and helps Lee to his feet and proceeds to hug him, "Lee, one must remember, the power of youth doesn't wait for an alarm clock, to beat your opponents in the ring you must first beat your alarm clock before it rings! Youth has no bed time nor does it conform to a sleeping schedule!" Guys face wells up with tears, and in turn so does Lee's.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Well then, Bushy brows and Bushy Brow's Sensei, Kiba and I are heading to the coffee shop down the way. I can't wait to see you at the show Lee!" Naruto chuckles out scratching at his cheek absent mildly, "Are you gonna make it as well Guy?"

"Wouldn't miss it! I'm sure you and Kiba will help inspire Lee and I both to the point that we will improve our boxing prowess ten fold! What do you say Lee!?" Guy yelled as he slapped Lee on the back.

"Y-Yosh!"

"Hey whiskers!" Kiba calls out to Naruto, as he has already taken his leave and was walking out the door. He taps his foot rhythmically, shakes his head, and lifts his hands roughly to the height of his face with his palms facing to the sky; comically he adds, "I don't get those two, I think they're rubbing off on you a bit too- it's kinda scary." He half heartily chuckles.

"Eh? Bushy brows and Bushy brow's Sensei? They're a bit eccentric, I admit- but they're good people Kiba. You just need to spend some time and get to know them." Naruto says as Kiba opens his umbrella and he quickly stands beneath it. "Anyway, the most important thing right now is this Ramen!" He cheers as he opens the to-go container and starts slurping it up with the help of some chopsticks.

Kiba rolls his eyes and smiles as he looks around the city street; It's busy, busier than normal. The cars were at a standstill and there was a crowd of people gathering across the street. Kiba's eyes narrowed, trying to see if he could make out what was going on, "Hey Naruto, what do you think is going on over there?" He said, nudging the blond boy with his hand. Kiba's peers upward at the tall skyscraper, "Huh, _Sabaku Luxury Hotels and Resorts_."

Naruto glanced upward and took in the scene of what appeared to be a mob of reporters and official looking people gathering around a very expensive looking limousine. "Isn't that the new resort or whatever?" Naruto asked as he watched the limo's doors open and then suddenly all the blond could hear over the rain was a frantic amount of voices asking questions and the clicks of cameras when a mop of red hair emerged from within the automobiles confines.

Naruto and Kiba crossed the street to try and get a better view, at first all they could make out were some unanswered questions, such questions as: "Mr. Sabaku, what do you have planned now that you have finally built one of your luxurious resorts in Konohagakure?", "How do you respond to the claim that your companies assets and stocks have plummeted by twenty percent in the last few months?" and "What are your thoughts on your rival companies big move to buy out thirty five percent of your stocks in your automotive branch?". Naruto and Kiba noticed the limo pulling away and right after they looked back to the crowd of reporters and observed the front door to the massive building close quickly as if being pulled with great force. Yet Naruto was sure he'd once again seen the mop of red and a flash of green just before the door to the hotel/resort closed.

"What do you think all that was about? " Kiba asked aloud.

"Not sure." Naruto said, returning to his ramen.

"Well lets hurry and get some coffee!" Kiba smiled as he pushed Naruto playfully.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Authors Note:

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and followed, your support helps keep me writing!

Reviewers:

kenchan16

stubs1101

Thank you both!


	4. Chapter 4: Off Beat

CHAPTER FOUR

"Ma'am, may I please have another?"

"Hey you're a pretty little thing."

"When's the band start?"

Kiba sighed, taking notice of all the people crowding into the bar, making such a ruckus. The drummer looked down at his watch rubbing his eyes, '7:43'. "Tch-" The boy sucked on his teeth, "Fifteen minuets before we have to be up and seventeen before we have to start, Naruto where the hell are you?" Kiba tapped his foot sinking slightly into the big couch that sat at the rear of the stage, back against the wall; he started scanning the bar, annoyed. The atmosphere was nice as it held that old speakeasy feel to it, every table had a light dangling above them looking like flying saucers, and the bar was long and crowded with people leaving Tsunade swamped. "How she manages to handle running this place and tending to the bar is a miracle." He thinks as a coffee was suddenly thrust into his face. "Huh?"

"Well are you gonna take it, or not?" Kiba smiled as he took the drink from the smiling blonde.

"Yeah, thanks- Ino." He pressed the mug to his lips and took a sip; Sweet, too sweet- "Ino how much sugar did you put in this coffee?"

"Hey, be grateful I even got you some!" She said, flopping down dramatically next to him on the leather couch, "After all the hard work I did to get you that cup of coffee." She placed her hand over her chest and letting out a forced sigh. "So where's Naruto?"

"I honestly have no Idea."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

SPLASH!

"Well shit-" Naruto frowned as he picked himself up from the wet cement, "Damn it, my suit." He said punching the grimy ally wall. He shook his head, "Kiba's going to kill me." The blond's frown deepened at that thought as he looked up at the sky, rain falling on his face. "Why is it always raining in this stupid city."

The young musician picked up his black saxophone case and sighed as he glanced at his watch, "7:57- SHIT!" Naruto sprinted down the alleyway the blinking sign for the bar just up ahead. His feet crashing against the puddles cascading muddy water to stain his pants, his hair sticking to his brow and his blazer was absolutely drenched from the deluge of water pouring from above. The neon sign flickered in and out, 'Katsuya Bar and Lounge' glowed with red, blue and orange, a large arrow comprised of little lights was pointing downward to the bar's entrance. The blond saxophonist slid, only barely catching himself on the entrance door frame, "I'm here!" He yelled in a panicked tone.

"You fucking moron!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he walked in chuckling, every single eye in the bar was cast down at him, worst of all Kiba looked ready to kill him. The drummer was standing on stage with his drum sticks gripped firmly in his hand. "Hurry up Naruto, we have a show to put on." The brunet said, tapping his foot.

"R-right! Lets do it!" He said, bounding up to the stage.

As he pulled out his saxophone from within his leather case, Naruto laughed at Kiba's comment as the brown haired boy made his way to his drum-set, "You look like shit- you better play ten times better after that stunt you pulled." Naruto nodded.

Kiba was mad, but he knew that the drummer would forgive and forget all about it by tomorrow; Kiba always did. Naruto grinned as he looked out to the crowd, just like Tsunade said everyone was here. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and coffee reached his nose and it was like old times again, he almost expected to see Jiraiya in the gathering of people, talking obnoxiously about a new novel. His thoughts were promptly cut off as the loud kick of the drums indicated that he was expected to start playing soon.

Kiba stared at his band-mate's back, as the blond began to play his tenor sax, its polished brass shimmering in the stage lights contrasting it's clean sleek visage from it's owner's own begrimed appearance. Kiba closed his eyes as he let the sound of his snare and hi-hat wash through him, the smooth sultry sounds of Naruto's saxophone intermingling with his percussion was better than ever, "That klutz has been practicing." Kiba thought to himself. It wasn't long before the vocals would have to come in, "Naruto's always been more of a sax player than a singer, please just make this work." Kiba internally prayed.

"This is where it all ends,  
the bottles empty embrace,  
where the Jazz always plays,  
and where the cigarette stains."

Kiba smiled, "Not bad Naruto, a little rough but passable." Naruto's voice barely wavered, it wasn't perfect, but then again Naruto never aspired to be a singer, simply a master saxophonist and composer.

"The old scotch on the rocks,  
makes all the broads into dames,  
The guitar starts to rock,  
Dresses and Skirts start to lift,  
as the dames start to spin."

Naruto smiled as he grasped the microphone and pushed it away before bringing it in close with a little flare, his saxophone strapped over his shoulders and sitting against his hip as he closed his eyes and leaned down with the mic-stand dramatically as if dancing with it.

"Wife caught you taken a glance  
at those skirts as they dance  
A well deserved slap,

Sends you back-

to where it-"

Naruto pauses and smiles as he prepares for the final belt of the song allowing for he called 'Letting it sizzle'.

"all ends!"

Naruto lets go of the microphone and promptly returns to his saxophone, playing out the elision to the next piece. During this point the bar's walls filled with the sound of applause. Some of his friends cheering out and making whooping noises. Naruto couldn't restrain the massive smile that graced his face, he glanced back to his band-mate and breaks from his sax to let Kiba take the limelight and perform his solo. The blond saxophonist looks at his friend playing the drums and gives him a thumbs up, in return he sees Kiba smile.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wait! What!?"

"Ugh Naruto, please stop yelling." Sakura chastised, waving her hand dismissing Naruto's look of annoyance. The pink haired girl wiped off some stray lint that was sitting on the shoulder of her red dress. "That guy was a creep anyway."

"You're serious he just up and left?" The blond frowned, taking a quick glance over at Kiba who was currently on the other side of the bar looking something over on his drum-set. "No note or anything?" Naruto placed his head into his hands using his fingers to massage his temples, "Kiba's not gonna be happy, he's the one that got all this set up."

"Naruto, I'm sure you'll be fine, so will Kiba." Ino said reassuringly after taking a sip from her coffee. "There are other scouts and record companies." She glanced at Kiba and back to the blond musician who currently was groaning and looking up at the ceiling as if hoping he would find the answer to all his problems written above him.

"Y-Yeah! How about we go out and grab some barbecue, you know, to take your mind off it?" Naruto glanced at the larger boy who was sporting a red tee-shirt with a purple butterfly pattern on his chest, Naruto let out a small laugh at the boy, as said boy was currently patting his stomach with a big smile. Naruto nodded at Choji's comment. He placed his hand on Choji's shoulder and just as he was going to accept the offer he caught sight of Kiba slowly heading over as he was being stopped by random people, this quickly causing Naruto's smile to falter.

"What a drag-" Naruto tilted his head as he looked over at Shikamaru who was currently leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, a toothpick hanging from his lips. He suddenly leaned forward, bringing his chair back to its upright position after a blonde girl with four short ponytails slapped the back of his head with a frown. "Jeez Temari, give me a break."

The young blond woman glared and slapped him again, "You're so unhelpful, isn't he _your_ friend?"

"What am I supposed to do, the creepy bum left. Besides can't you do something? You and your brothers are in need of new members right?" Shikamaru stated with a frown.

"Tsk, yeah I mean I was planning on talking to them- I didn't want to get these guy's hopes up. Shika' you've met Gaara, he can be kinda particular about who he works with; also he can be- what's the word- 'Bloodthirsty', when it comes to criticizing other musicians." Temari frowned looking at the blond boy.

"Temari, I don't have a single clue as to what the crap matters when it comes to music let alone jazz, but at least try to talk him into considering these two idiots." The usually lethargic boy said, scratching his head.

"You don't have to convince me Shika, I told you to send that text to them remember? I just wanted them to know that I was interested, but I'll have to run it through the band first."

Naruto glanced between the two lovers and smiled, "Wait! You're saying that you're part of a band!?" the blond musician sputtered out, "I can handle criticism and so can Kiba, I'm sure we can convince this 'Gaara' that we can play just as well as anyone else!" The blond saxophonist eyes lit up with excitement, "Who else is in the band? What's the band's name? Are you already signed!?" Temari sighed as Naruto asked each question like he was an assault rifle in a firefight, she looked between the hyperactive blond and her fiance shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is who's signed?" Kiba stated as he walked into the circle of friends glancing at everyone, "Did _we_ get signed, Naruto?" Kiba stated smiling brightly showing off his long canines. He looked over at his blond friend and noticed his sudden change of mood when he made eye contact with him. "Naruto- we- did get signed, right?" frown slowly creeping onto his face.

"Nope, Dickless and you got ditched by that snaky Orochimaru looking dude." Kiba flinched at the monotone voice, a pale hand came from behind to rest on Kiba's shoulder, "I overheard him, saying to his silver haired boy-toy something about dirty, off beat, gutter rats." The pale artist stated with a small, almost uneasy smile, "Don't worry though, Shikamaru's girl is looking for members for her band."

"Che- Shikamaru's girl- why I outta..." Temari hissed out, clenching her fist, "Who you calling _girl,_ you pasty little piece of shi-" Temari growled as Shikamaru's hand lightly gripped her shoulder. Temari murmured something unintelligible letting out an annoyed groan and looking over at Kiba and Naruto, "Yeah, I'm looking for some new band-mates, honestly I guess this is kind of like fate that we met- we've been looking for a new woodwind and drummer."

Kiba frowned, and glanced at Naruto, "Orochimaru just left?" receiving a short nod from the saxophonist. "Dammit." he scratched his scalp disappointment evident on his face and looked over at Temari and groaned, "Are you really looking for new talent?"

Temari sighed, "Yeah, what about new woodwind and drummer didn't you understand?" Shikamaru rolling his eyes next to her, "You two are hopeless." He said almost mumbling it out, then gracing everyone with a view of his open mouth, yawning.

"Alright, alright- are there auditions?"

Temari raised her cell phone and waved it around a bit, "I recorded you guys somewhere during your second song. Thought it was impressive enough to share with the others in the band." She paused as she pocketed her phone, "We already have two vocalists, a pianist, guitarist, horns, bass, and we even have a violinist all covered.

Naruto smiled, "Kiba, this is great! A whole Jazz group!"

Kiba nodded, the brown haired boy looked at Temari and scratched his cheek and began to direct his vision to the empty space just to his left of his feet, "What do you call yourselves? I doubt you guys call yourselves 'The Band'."

"Ai." The blonde haired girl said flatly as she glanced at her watch. "I'm unfortunately running late, look I'll send this to my brother and see what he thinks, however I think you'll both be fine so you might as well meet me and the rest of the band here and at this time." She said grabbing a card and pen from her purse and scribbling on it. "Just make sure you show this to the front desk and they'll let you through." Kiba and Naruto both nodded as the Temari handed the brunet boy the business card before she walked off, leaving the bar with Shikamaru trailing behind her mumbling something about the whole situation being 'troublesome'.

"Huh, well this wasn't how I expected the night to go." Kiba said as he looked over at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear. He sighed as the rest of the group was now chatting on about grabbing dinner somewhere tonight, the most evident voice being Choji's exclamation of his vote for Yakiniku Q. Kiba chuckled as he looked down at the card that Temari had left him:

"Sabaku Luxury Hotel - Suite 001

8:45pm, wear something nice."

"A suite at a luxury hotel?" Kiba said, squinting at the card, "Jeez what kind of money does this girl have?" He mumbled as he flipped the card over to its front, his eyes expanding in shock, "Wait, what?!" He shouted, "No fucking way!"

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked, leaning over to look at the card in his friend's hand, "Whoa!"

Sabaku no Temari

of Sabaku Global

Hotels/Resorts , Automotive, Electronics and Engineering.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other in disbelief their eyes locking as Kiba laughed, shaking his head, "This definitely wasn't the way I expected the night to go."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Authors Note:

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed!

Reviewers:

stubs1101

TigrezzTail


End file.
